How could this happen?
by spikesmisty
Summary: What if someone saw Dan shoot Keith? Will this person come forward? Lucas starts pulling away from everyone, and Brooke needs to tell him something important. LAST CHAPTER!
1. School

Disclaimer- I own nothing. 

Note-This is my first One Tree Hill fic, so be nice.

_**Scene-Tree Hill High**_

Brooke Davis walks through the metal detectors they just installed in front of the school. For once in four years everyone was silent. School had been shortened to half a day, now that half of the students are gone. She continues walking to her locker and opens it. _Lucas_ she thinks.

"Hey Tigger," Haley says.

"Hey," Brooke replies.

Then Nathan asks, "How's Peyton?"

"Her dad's back in town and she's home now."

Mouth walks up to them with Rachel. "I've never seen the school so dead, well except…" he mumbles.

"Half the students transferred," Haley says sadly.

"Has anyone seen Lucas?" Brooke asks.

"No, sorry, Brooke," Nathan says.

_**Scene-the cemetery**_

"How could you leave me?" October screams atKeith's headstone. "You were the only one there for me." She gently places a framed picture by the grave. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in … oh god ten years. I just had to escape. And when I come back you're gone! I'm not sorry I left, I went to Europe and New York. I fell in and out of love. Keith I will forever love you. I just don't know what to do because I saw who did this to you."

_**Scene-Lucas' house**_

Karen walks into Lucas' room and tells him, "You have to go to school."

"It just hurts too much," Lucas explains.

Karen looks at her son. "You need to go."

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow."

**_Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment_**

_Please be negative, please_ Brook thinks as she stares at the pregnancy test she bought.

Suddenly Haley starts pounding on the bathroom door. "Brooke hurry up. I need to get ready!" she screams.

"I'll be out in a minute," Brooke yells back.

Haley opens the door and sees the test. "Oh my god, Brooke."

"A little privacy!"

"Does Lucas know?"

"I don't even know."

"Well you will in a minute."

The timer beeps and Brooke looks at the test. _Oh my god, it's positive… I'm pregnant she thinks_.

**Flashback of the night of the storm**

**"I love you, Broody," Brooke said to Lucas.**

**"I love you too, Cheery," he said as he kissed her.**

**Brooke walked to her bedroom. "Are you coming?"**

**"Always."**

**End flashback**

"Brooke, I'm going," Haley tells her.

"Don't tell anyone," Brooke whispers.

"I won't"

_**Scene-Nathan and Haley's date**_

"You look beautiful," Nathan says.

"Thank you," replies Haley.

"Haley, since the shooting, I've been thinking. And will you marry me?"

Haley looks at Nathan and smiles. "Yes Nathan I'll marry you.

They kiss.

_**Scene-October's hotel room**_

Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

_Lance-Please, baby, we need to talk._

_October-About what? How you slept with some skank or how you killed our child!_

She hangs up the phone extremely pissed off. And as she takes a sip of vodka she starts crying. _How did my life turn out like this? What did I do to deserve this?_

**_Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment_**

Haley walks in. "Hey, how are you?" she asks Brooke.

Brooke replies, "How am I going to take care of a baby?"

"Lucas will be there."

"That's if he ever comes out of his house."

"Listen, Brooke, you need to go talk to Lucas. Tell him about the baby and work some things out.

**_Scene-Lucas' house_**

Brooke knocks on his door and Lucas answers, "What are you d…" he asks.

Suddenly Brooke interrupts him. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know you blame yourself for Keith's death, but it's not your fault."

"I think you need to go Brooke." He closes the door.

"You know what I should be mad at you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you knocked me up and I come here to tell you and you yell at me." Brooke then starts crying.

Lucas shuts the door. He then wraps Brooke in his arms and lets her cry into his shoulder.

Review please!

So does anyone wanna guess who October is.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer-If I owned One Tree Hill would I be writing fan fiction about it. 

Note-October's first name is Alexis but she has and always will go by October. October writes historical biographies and actually goes to the places the person lived.

**_Scene-Dan's house_**

"Why'd you kill me?" 11 year old Keith asks. "What did I do?"

"You're not real!" Dan screams.

"Of course I am," 11 year old Keith says as he morphs into present Keith. "You killed me… your own brother!"

"You're not real… you're dead!"

Suddenly the Jimmy's gun appears in Keith's hand. "Now you're going to know how I felt that day." Keith pulls the trigger.

Dan bolts out of his sleep.

* * *

_**Scene-October's hotel room**_

**Flashback-4 months earlier**

**A six month pregnant October walks into her townhouse. She puts her stuff down and walks up the stairs.**

**"Hey, baby," Lance says to her.**

**"Hey, so guess what," she says excitedly.**

**"What?"**

**"After the baby is born my publishers want me to go to Romania."**

**"Why?"**

**"To write a biography on Elizabeth Bathroy, she was this mass murderer in the 15 and 1600s."**

**"No."**

**"What do you mean 'No.'"**

**"You are going to stay home with the baby."**

**"If I don't work we don't have a place to live, unless you suddenly got a job."**

**"We'll move out of the city."**

**"I like the city and I like my job, so if you want to leave the city go ahead. I'm staying."**

**"You know you are such a bitch sometimes."**

**October starts walking towards the stairs and stops at the edge. "Goodbye."**

**He walks towards her. "You wanna leave fine." He pushes her as he says, "Leave."**

**End Flashback**

October puts her hand to her stomach and cries. _It's not fair! Why did this happen to me?_

* * *

_**Scene-Lucas' house**_

"Cheery, what do you want to do about the baby?" Lucas asks.

"I wanna keep it," she replies.

"Okay. I'll find us an apartment."

Brooke looks at Lucas and kisses him.

* * *

**_Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment_**

"Hey, Tutorwife," Brooke says as she walks into their apartment.

"Hey, Tigger. So I have some big news," Haley says.

"You're pregnant!"

"Not this again! No, Nathan and I are getting remarried!"

"That's so great! I am so making your dress."

"Of course!"

Brooke gives Haley a hug.

* * *

_**Scene-School**_

Brooke is standing at her locker when Lucas walks behind her and puts his arms around her. "Hey, Cheery," he says.

"Hey, Broody," she says hyperly.

"So did you hear about our European history teacher?"

"No, what?"

"She quit, supposedly she had a mental break down."

"And let me guess no one wants to work here."

"Correct."

* * *

_**Scene-Whitey's office**_

"Hey, old man," October says as she sits down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Alexis October Scott. The same girl who said she never wanted to see Tree Hill again," he says.

"It's October… it's always been October."

"How have you been?"

"Not so good. I broke up with my fiance, quit a job I loved, and moved back to the town I hate."

"I know there's a reason you came to see me."

"I heard you need a history teacher."

He gets up. "Lets go to the principal's office."

"Now if only you had just caught me making out in the supply closet… it's be like the good old days."

_**

* * *

Scene-After School; Rivercourt**_

October's car pulls up while the guys are playing basketball. Brooke, Haley,and Peyton are chatting on the sidelines. She gets out of the car and walks towards them.

"So can I play?" she asks.

"And you are?" Brooke asks.

"October," Nathan says.

"You have gotten way too tall… both of you," she replies taking the basketball from Nathan and shooting it in the hoop.

"Who's October?" Haley asks.

"Oh, um Haley, Brooke this is October she's our Aunt."

"Actually now I'm your European History teacher," she says with a smirk.

"What? When I was little you said and I quote 'Damn teachers should burn in hell,'" he says.

"Yeah well people change." _Boy do they ever_.

Reviews make me smile.

Now that it has finally been revealed who October is. I have a serious question...

**What do you think so far?**


	3. Return

Disclaimer-I own nada. 

Note-Will and October were best friends growing up and they dated in high school.

_**Scene-October's hotel room**_

Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

_October-What do you want ,Will?_

_Will-So I heard that you're back in town._

_October-How's your wife?_

_Will-I don't know, ask her tennis instructor._

_October-Ouch! So how's Bailey?_

_Will-She misses her mom._

_October-I bet. So I'm going to be homeless very soon._

_Will-Since you are and have been my best friend since forever… the guest room is open._

_October-You are the best!_

_Will-I know, bye._

_October-Bye._

**_Scene-Nathan's house_**

Nathan is watching a basketball game when he hears someone unlocking the front door. Then suddenly Deb walks in.

"Mom," Nathan says.

**_Scene-Lucas' house_**

"Mom, we need to talk," Lucas says calmly.

"What happened?" Karen asks.

"Mom, just listen. Um, Brooke is pregnant."

"You selfish little bastard! Keith just died and you're telling me this!"

"I had to tell you…I didn't want to hide it from you."

"Get out…get out of my house right now!"

"Fine, I'll get my stuff later."

_**Scene-Will's house**_

October knocks on his door.

"So if it isn't Alexis Scott," Will says teasingly.

"Better watch out I know where you sleep," October threatens playfully. "So where's your child I'm going to corrupt?"

Bailey walks in.

"Daddy, who is she?" Bailey asks.

"Bail, this is my friend, October," he explains.

"But that's a month," she replies confused.

October gets to her knees, so she's at the same level as Bailey and says, "It's my name too."

"Did you know my mommy?

"Yep."

"Was she always so mean?"

"No, sweetie, she wasn't. But I bet she loves you a lot."

"I hope."

"I'll show you to your room," Will says.

"Isn't it your old bedroom?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"I think I know how to get there… I mean this was your parents house in high school."

"That room has seen a lot of…"

"Fun."

"Yeah fun… we'll say fun."

"Adults are weird," Bailey says as she walks to her room.

**_Scene-October's room_**

"So what happened with thou-who-shall-not-be-named?" October asks.

"She claimed I worked too much and she wanted to work, so she left," he explains.

"What a bitch leaving you with Bailey."

"So what happened with you and Lance?"

"I miscarried and we couldn't handle it." _I hate lying to him._

"I'm sorry."

"I'm doing better."

_**Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment**_

Lucas walks in. "Brooke, can I spend the night here?" he asks.

"Sure, Broody. Did you tell your mom about her?" she replies.

"Her? Anything you want to tell me, Cheery?"

"No, I just want it to be a girl."

"It'll be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

_**Scene-10 minutes later**_

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"You two are 5," Haley screams.

_**Scene-Nathan's house**_

"Mom what are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"I heard the news about the shooting and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Deb explains.

"I'm fine, Keith he died, me and Haley are getting remarried, and hell has frozen over because October is back in town."

"Has Dan seen her yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"That'll be interesting."

"Why?"

"Do not tell your Aunt I'm telling you this, okay."

"Okay."

"Your Aunt got pregnant and found out two days before graduation, well she and Will had just broken up. And he was already engaged to Katie. She told Dan and she was depressed. Dan told her not to ruin his life and have an abortion."

"October had an abortion!"

"Let me finish. She was driving to Will's house the night of graduation when some drunk kids crashed into her. She lost the baby and never told Will."

"Is that why she left so quickly?"

"Yeah, she left the night before Will's wedding."

_**Scene-October's room**_

"So why didn't you go to my wedding?" Will asks.

"Because…because I was still in love with you and I couldn't stand seeing you marry that slutty cheerleader," October replies looking away. "I never told you this, but two days before graduation I found out I was pregnant."

"What?"

**Reviews are the most awesome thing in the world besides chocolate and money.**

**Up next-Soon I'm not sure when there will be Jake.**


	4. What?

Disclaimer-I own nothing. 

Note-October doesn't know if she's going to tell on Dan yet.

**_Scene-October's room_**

"What?" Will says astonished. "Di-did you get rid of it?"

"No. I thought about it. Dan tried to scare me into it. Remember the accident I was in," she says.

"Yeah."

"Well I lost the baby during that… I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want to ruin your life." She starts crying.

"You wouldn't have ruined my life."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"My other baby… I-I didn't just miscarry."

**_

* * *

Scene-Lucas's house_**

"What are you doing here?" Karen asks Lucas.

"Getting my stuff," he states while walking to his room.

"Lucas, wait… I overreacted about Brooke."

"You can't take back what you said to me."

"What are you and Brooke going to do?"

"Get a place, then go to college."

"With what money?"

"I'm going to ask October for some."

"October has never been reliable."

"She's back, that's something."

"Maybe you and Brooke shouldn't have this baby."

"How can you say that?" Lucas then storms.

**_

* * *

Scene-Nathan's house_**

"Nathan, hello… anybody home," Haley says as she walks through the front door. "Deb…hi."

"Hello, Haley, congratulations on getting back together with Nathan," Deb says.

"Does Nathan know you're back?"

"Yeah, I heard about the school and Keith."

"It was horrible."

"How's Karen?"

"She kicked Lucas out."

"Why?"

"Brooke's pregnant."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Nathan walks in. "Ready to go Hales?" he asks.

"Yeah," Haley says. "Bye, Deb."

"Bye."

**_

* * *

Scene-Will's house_**

"What happened to your baby?" Will asks concerned.

October walks to the window and looks outside. "Me and Lance got in a fight about me working… and I was walking down the stairs and he pushed me."

Will hugs October who starts crying.

"Do you remember when we were 15 and it snowed?"

"Yeah."

"We had a snowball fight then we went ice skating and you fell. Do you remember what you told me?"

"That I'll love you forever."

They start leaning in to kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bailey screams.

He goes running to her room.

"I had a nightmare!" she exclaims. "I want mommy!"

_**

* * *

Scene-Peyton's house**_

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke says cheerfully.

"Hey, B. Davis and mini B. Davis," Peyton responds.

"How's the leg?"

"Still a little sore."

"So have you heard from Jake?"

"No, but I'm getting over him."

"That's good."

"So have you started on Haley's dress?"

"Yep. So far I have the sleeves and the bodice done. She doesn't know what I'm doing, Nathan wants it to be a surprise."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm thinking of a dress like Jennifer Garner's."

"That is definitely Haley."

"Yep."

"So how did Karen react about it?"

"She kicked Lucas out, so we now have to find a place to live."

**_

* * *

Scene-the next day; Brooke and Haley's apartment_**

"Lucas, you and I need to talk," October says.

"What about?" he asks.

She hands him a check $5,000.

"October, this is way too much… I didn't even ask you for money."

"Let's just call it 10 years worth of late birthday presents. I gave the same amount of money to Nathan."

Lucas gives her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_**

* * *

Scene- Dan's office**_

"So October you finally see me after you've already been here a couple weeks," Dan says.

"Anyone ever told you the sound of your voice make them wanna puke," she smirks.

"Very funny. How much money do you need?"

"I have money."

"Then if you don't need anything leave."

"And if I don't. Are you going to shoot me like you shot Keith?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny thing is: I was there. I went to see Whitey that day and got stuck there."

"You didn't see anything."

"Here's the thing about technology, cell phones now record thing. I have it on tape."

"What can I do to make this go away?"

"Oh Danny boy, you're going to do whatever I want and if I'm not satisfied the tape goes to the police."

"First off you're going to give Nathan and Lucas $10,000... Each. And I'll think of some more. Let me just tell you, I'm going to make your life hell." She walks out with a grin on her face.

Review please they make me happy.


	5. Jake

Disclaimer-If I really owned One Tree Hill would I be writing fan fiction about it? 

Note-I said I was gonna bring back Jake… so I've brought back Jake.

_**Scene-Peyton's room**_

Peyton's dad walks in her room.

"I'm sleeping," She complains.

"There's a surprise for you downstairs," he says.

"Let me change."

_**

* * *

Scene-Downstairs**_

"Dad, where's my sur… Jake!" Peyton exclaims.

"Hey, Peyton," he says with a grin on his face.

She runs and hugs him.

"Did you find Jenny?"

"Yeah, she's with Lucas and Brooke."

"How did you find her."

"One night Nikki left her in her car and I got full custody."

"That's great."

"How's the leg?"

"Some days better, some days worse."

"I heard the friends with benefits tape."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**_

* * *

Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment_**

"Hi, Jenny, I'm Brooke," she informs Jenny.

"Hi-hi," 2 year old Jenny responds.

"She is so cute!" Haley says.

"Put it back," Nathan jokes.

Haley just pokes her tongue out at him.

_**

* * *

Scene-Dan's office**_

"What do you want, Alexis?" Dan asks.

"I want you to apologize to me for being such a jackass to me," she says.

"You've got to be joking."

"Do I look like a clown?"

"Well with…"

"Finish that sentence and I'm hurting you."

"Fine…I'm sorry."

"The next thing you're going to do is sign the deed to mom and dad's house to me."

"No."

"Okay… let me just make a call to Karen and tell her what happened to Keith." She takes out her cell phone.

"Wait… ok, fine you can have the house."

He signs the legal papers.

"Good boy… one more thing before I go. I want to know why you did it."

"I don't know why I did it."

"Did what again?"

"You know damn wall that I killed Keith!"

"I did, but now the police chief does too."

"What?"

"My phone has been on most of the time."

"You-you conned me."

**_

* * *

Scene-Karen's house_**

The phone rings.

_Karen-Hello?_

_Police officer-Ms. Roe?_

_Karen-Yes?_

_Police officer-Ms. Roe, Jimmy Edwards did not kill Keith Scott._

_Karen-Then who did?_

_Police officer-Dan Scott, ma'am._

_Karen-Thank you._

_**

* * *

Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment**_

"Dan got arrested!" Nathan announces.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"October was there the day of the shooting and recorded it."

"And she comes forward now!"

"Better late then never."

* * *

**_Scene-That night; the beach_**

"Why did you wait to come forward?" Lucas asks.

October pokes the bonfire she made. "I already lost one brother, I didn't want to lose another," she replies.

"How could you make me suffer like that?"

"Suffer!" She laughs. "You don't know what suffer is, you're just a child."

"No, I'm not!" Suddenly Lucas notices a sonogram picture in her hand. "October?"

She starts crying.

"Her name was Marjorie Christine. She weighed 1 lb. 10 oz. She lived for 3 hours. At hour 2 she opened her eyes and looked at me. At hour 3 they lest me hold her because she didn't have long left…she died in my arms."

"I didn't know."

"At least she died feeling safe. She was so cold and tiny. She didn't deserve that. I will never forgive, Lance, never. I hope the bastard rots in hell."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because it was my life… my pain… my baby."

**_

* * *

Scene-Brooke and Haley's apartment; the next morning_**

"I don't wanna go to school!" Brooke complains.

"Good cause we aren't," Lucas says with a grin.

"What?"

Peyton, Jake, and Nathan walk in.

"Come on B. Davis, we're skipping," Peyton informs her.

"Okay," Brooke says cheerfully.

_**

* * *

Scene-October's classroom**_

October's students are taking a test.

**Flashback-1996; homeroom**

**October is sitting on Will's lap.**

**"One person per desk," Whitey says.**

**October gets up and sits in her desk. "I can't wait for prom," she says.**

**Katie is staring at Will, so October leans over and kisses him.**

**"What did I say about kissing?" Whitey asks.**

**"That anyone in the Scott family shouldn't because we're all cursed," she replies.**

**End Flashback**

Review please.

Up Next-A little October/Will drama


	6. Vow

Disclaimer-I own the 2nd season DVD and the Friends with Benefits cd and that it. 

Note-DRAMA, DRAMA, and more DRAMA…and news about the Brucas baby.

_**

* * *

Scene-After School; Will's house**_

October walks in.

"Guess what!" Bailey exclaims.

"What?" October asks.

"Mommy's back!"

Katie walks in.

"Katie," October says.

"Alexis," Katie says.

"It's October and nice dye job."

"So how's life being single?"

"Better than being a cheating skank."

"Well guess what I'm moving back in."

October looks at Will with sad eyes.

"I'll get my stuff," she says.

"Wait, October," he says. "Let's talk."

They walk into the kitchen.

"How can you take her back!" October screams.

"She's my wife," he says.

"Yeah, who's screwing every guy in town!"

"Bailey needs a mother!"

"Yeah well not Katie! Do you even love her?"

"She's my wife."

October kisses hi. "Do you love her?"

"October…"

"William Matthew Blackwell look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

"I can't."

"This is not high school anymore, you can't do a friend's with benefits thing with me then go back to your wife!"

"I love you, but we can't be together? Why?"

"I made vows."

"You made a vow to me to, remember! You didn't think I heard you when I was in the hospital you said, 'I love you. I've always loved you, an if I thought we could work things out…'"

"…I wouldn't be marrying Katie."

"So don't tell me, you love her more than me. I get that you want what's best for Bailey. But is Katie best for her?"

He stands there in silence.

**_

* * *

Scene-Brooke and Lucas' new apartment_**

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Brooke asks impatiently

"Yes, Cheery," Lucas says.

Brooke takes off the blindfold and sees their new apartment. "Oh Lucas!"

"Peyton painted and October gave me furniture from her parent's place."

"Wow!"

"Wait till you see the nursery."

They walk to the nursery and it's painted a pale yellow. The furniture is white.

"Lucas you are amazing." She kisses him.

_**

* * *

Scene-Naley apartment**_

"Haley, I have a surprise for you," Nathan says, while taking her by the hand and leading her to their bedroom.

The first thing she sees is her wedding dress. "Nathan, how?" she stammers.

"Brooke made it for you. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful."

She kisses him.

_**

* * *

Scene-October's house**_

Her phone rings.

October-Hello?

Will-Katie's gone… again.

October- I'm not playing this game anymore.

Will-She took all the money from the bank and sold the house without me knowing.

October- I just gave most of my furniture away and I haven't bought any yet, so you can move in.

Will-Thanks.

October-How's Bailey taking it?

Will-She won't come out of her room.

October-I'm coming.

* * *

**_Scene-Will's house_**

"Hey, sweetheart," October says as she sits next to Bailey.

"She lied," Bailey says while coloring. "Liars go to hell."

"Honey, deep down your mom loves you."

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, if it counts for anything, I love you."

"You do?"

"How couldn't I? I mean you're sweet, adorable, smart, and one of the only kids I know who can stand living in Tree Hill."

"Then why doesn't Mommy love me?"

"Some people don't know how to show love, your mom is one of those people."

"Does my daddy love you?"

"I don't know."

"I hope he does."

"So do I."

_

* * *

_

**_Scene-the doctor's office_**

"Brooke Davis," the nurse says.

"Coming," Brooke replies.

Brooke and Lucas stand up and walk to the exam room. Shortly after the doctor walks in.

"Hello, Miss Davis," she says.

"Hi," Brooke.

"So you are 4 months along, would you like to hear the heart beat?"

"Yes."

The doctor hooks up the machine and they listen.

"That's strange."

"What's strange?" Brooke asks worried.

"Don't worry. Let me do and ultrasound."

She puts the gel on and looks at the screen. "Just as I thought."

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Brooke, you're pregnant with twins."

"Damn you Lucas."

"What type?" Lucas asks.

"A boy and a girl."

**_Scene-October's house_**

"Brooke, twins are hard, here's my deal for you. You enroll in the second semester at whichever college you're going to and I'll pay for the twins to go to nursery," October says. "That is until Lucas and/or you have steady enough jobs to pay for it yourself."

"Why are you helping us so much?" Brooke asks.

"Because, I knew your parents and I have pity on your soul for that. It's hard to raise kids and we're family. So, I'm going to help."

Brooke hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So I heard Will is moving in here."

"Yeah, I don't know what's going to happen."

"He's going to fall madly and passionately in love with you."

"I hope."

"He will."

Lucas walks in and sits by Brooke. "They're done installing your hot tub," he says.

"Good, I'll go pay them."

She walks out.

"October has offered to pay for nursery for them if I start college a semester after you," Brooke informs him.

"Do what you want," Lucas says.

Brooke kisses him.

_**Scene- Outside Karen's café**_

October is just walking by Karen's café when Karen comes running out. "Why would you give them money!" Karen screams.

"Would you rather have them homeless?" October screams back.

"I'd rather have my only son home."

"Oh boo hoo. What would you have Brooke and your grandchildren do, huh?"

"They're too young."

"You were sure as hell too young to have Lucas, but you still did. I sure as was too young to find out I was pregnant than lose that baby less than a week later."

"They should have been more careful."

"You shouldn't lecture them about being careful when you weren't." With that October walks away.

**Wow that was long. Review please. I'm not afraid to beg! I need ideas for baby names and the top two I like I'll either pick it or let you vote.**

**Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and oh yeah REVIEW :-)**


	7. author's note

Yes I know I've been horrible and haven't updated. I'm sorry, I will update asap. Ducks the cyber pitch forks thrown at my head I'm in one acts for my school and I reread the 2 chapters I have written down on paper and they suck! They are just blah! So I will be rewriting them. I promise once I'm finished exams and everything I will update more frequently. I also have a list of names for you to pick from. 

Boy:

Tristan Keith

Michael Caden

Alexander(Alex) Lucas

Girl:

Hannah Kaitlyn

Avery Paige

Faith Christine

So please pick your favorite so I can write chapter 8

P.S.-Can you believe how the season ended?

P.S.S.-I'm going to write altogether (I think 15 chapters, don't quote me on that). I already have ideas for the final chapter. And yes there will more then likely be a sequel(again don't quote me).


	8. author's note 2

It is official, I will be updating on Saturday. Tomorrow and Wednesday I have play practice and on Thursday and Friday I have my play. 

The old polls have officially been closed. Tristan Keith has officailly won for the boys. Now for the new poll.

Girl-  
Hannah Kaitlyn

Avery Paige

P.S.-Remember to cross your fingers on May 18.

P.S.S.-Remember to vote on a name!


	9. London Calling

Disclaimer-Poor, young, and angry

Note-I know it's very short, but I threw away what I had written before cause it sucked. So enjoy! I'll try to update asap. Probably not until next Saturday. And the official names of Brooke and Lucas's twins are Hannah Kaitlyn and Tristan Keith.

_**Scene-October's house**_

October wakes up to her door bell ringing. She opens the door. "Yes, Will?"

"I got a job offer in Charlotte."

"That's great."

"I want you to come with me."

"What about Katie?"

"She'll always be involved in Bailey's life."

"And you'll always love her."

"No I won't."

"Will, work on your marriage. I will probably always love you, but that's because you were my first love."

"But…"

"I'm still dealing with my own problems, you and Bailey do not need them."

"Bye, Alexis."

"Goodbye, William."

He walks away depressed.

_**Scene-one week later**_

October's phone rings.

_October-Hello?_

_James-Hello, luv._

_October-James._

_James-So I'm on a vacation in North Carolina, and suddenly I remember this very sexy, pretty girl telling me about this horribly small town. Then it hits me she's living there right now._

_October-Get on Main street, turn right by Tree Hill High, then turn left once you find Bakers road, and finally look for the house with my silver beetle in the drive way._

_James-Will do, luv._

**Flashback**

**Scene-London, England; October 31, 2000**

**"So, luv, do you have to leave," James asks pulling her back onto his bed.**

**"Yes, but not for another hour," she replies seductively.**

**End Flashback**

_**Scene-20 minutes later**_

The door bell rings. October opens it.

"Hey, luv," he says walking in.

She kisses him.

"So, Allie, missed me?" he asks.

"More then you know," she replies "And don't call me Allie."

"I've been calling you Allie since we first met."

"Yes we met in New York and…"

"I entertained you on the plane to London."

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry, well I plan on sticking around for a while."

October smiles. "Good."

_**Scene-Peyton's house**_

Jake is packing his and Jenny's things.

"Jake, why are you leaving?" Peyton asks.

"Do you really love me?" he asks.

She grabs a shirt from his bag and puts it on the bed. "Of course I do."

"Then why are you still hung up on Lucas?" He grabs the shirt and puts it back in the bag.

"What are you talking about!" She grabs it back.

"The way you look at him, it's like you're in love with him." He puts in the bag.

"I'm not, Jake, please give me one more chance."

"Fine, Peyton, one more chance." He starts unpacking.

**_Scene-Naley apartment_**

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asks Haley while she cooks.

"About the wedding?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"No, I can't believe it's in a week."

"I know."

"I love you." Nathan kisses her on the neck.

"I love you too."

Review please. They make me smile.


	10. Wedding

Disclaimer-Let's think logically if I owned OTH would I really be writing fan fiction about it? 

Note-I was very disappointed that only one person reviewed so SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney I want to thank you for reviewing . Don't worry Will will be back, he needs to get over Katie first. I got the vows from the season finale.

_**Scene-Dressing room at the church**_

Haley is standing in front of a giant mirror wearing her beautiful wedding gown.

"Nervous?" Brooke asks.

"A little," Haley replies.

"Don't be. You look beautiful." She puts the veil on Haley's head.

"So have you decided on names for the Scott twins?"

"For the boy, Tristan Keith, and the girl, Hannah Kaitlyn."

"Cute."

Peyton walks in. "Haley, it's time."

Peyton and Brooke walk down the aisle, when Lucas walks up to Haley. He walks her down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asks.

"I do," Lucas says. Then he sits down.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between Haley Elizabeth James and Nathaniel Aiden Scott. The couple have written their own vows."

Haley looks at Nathan trying to hold back tears. "Nathan, it's been said there's one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And that word is Love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

Nathan looks at Haley and smiles. "Last year, we sit on a beach and I told you how much I loved you. And how I would always, always protect you. That day nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love I had for you. Because if they did, they would have never doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again in front of most of our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. My love will never waver. And this I vow to you, today, and always and forever."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nathan kisses Haley.

* * *

_**Scene-The reception**_

Brooke and Lucas are dancing and Brooke's head is on Lucas's shoulder.

"Cheery, I love you," Lucas whispers.

Brooke smiles. "Broody, I love you too," she whispers back.

Nathan and Haley walk in. Brooke and Lucas stop dancing and clap along with everyone else.

Meanwhile Peyton and Jake are awkwardly sitting at a table together in silence when Mouth gets on the microphone. "The maid of honor would like to make a speech."

"I'm not so good with speeches so I borrowed this from William Shakespeare 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds'. I hope one day when I'm married that I have a relationship like Nathan and Haley's."

"I made a speech like this at their first wedding reception. Nathan and Haley are living proof that opposites attract. I hope my future marriage is like their's."

* * *

**_Scene-Later that night_**

Everyone is throwing rose petals at Nathan and Haley as they get into the limo.

"Peyton, I'm going home," Jake says.

"Okay," Peyton replies.

Brooke notices Jake leaving. "Hey, Jake, can you drive me home? I'm getting tired and Lucas is waiting for his mom."

"Sure Brooke." Jake and Brooke walk off.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Peyton tells him.

"What, Peyt?" he asks.

"Luke, um, I…Lucas, I'm still in love with you."

Lucas starts walking away.

"Lucas, wait!"

He turns around. "No, Peyton! I don't love you. I love Brooke and only Brooke. I won't hurt her again."

He starts walking away again.

"Lucas…"

"Peyton, don't talk to me."

"It's because she's pregnant isn't it?"

"No, Peyton, it's because I love her."

Karen walks in. "Mom are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Karen replies.

* * *

**_Scene-Nathan and Haley's limo_**

"Are you ready for London?" Nathan asks while Haley puts the cracker jack bracelet on him.

"I'm ready to be anywhere with you," she replies.

"Always…"

"…and forever."

Review please.

If you're a fan of the show Angel you should check out my new story Broken.

Remember Review!

I hope you enjoyed the Naley and Brucas moments. And I officially hate Peyton!


	11. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer-I own nada. 

Note-I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Inspiration just hit me and I couldn't stop writing. So enjoy this chapter. J I've changed the tense of the story after my friend Molly corrected it.

**_Scene-October's house_**

October and James walk into her house. "I can't believe how grown up your nephews are," James said.

"Yeah, I know. So Jamie wanna tell me why you're here in this 'horribly small town'?" October asked.

James looked away. "I bet some money and lost."

October put her hands on her hips. "How much, James?" she demanded.

"Five thousand dollars."

October picked up her purse and took out her checkbook.

"Allie, you don't have …"

She put two of her fingers on his lips. "You helped me in London when I was doing drugs. James, I owe you."

"Allie, thanks."

"You're welcome." She ripped the check out of the checkbook.

_**

* * *

Scene-Lucas's car**_

Lucas is driving his mom home. "So mom you said you wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry Lucas. When you told me that Brooke was pregnant, I saw myself at 17. I don not regret having you, but it was hard. And I never wanted you to go through that."

"Mom, I understand, but you need to apologize to Brooke. She's terrified. I mean you've met her parents."

"I will apologize tomorrow."

"Good, we're here."

"Bye, Lucas."

"Bye, Ma."

Karen got out.

_**

* * *

Scene-Peyton's house**_

"Peyton, we need to talk," Jake said when she walked through the door.

"Yeah, Jake?" she replied.

"Peyton, I know you're still in love with Lucas. I don't want Jenny or I to get attached to you if you love someone else."

Peyton looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"You can't help how you feel. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Jake…"

"Peyton don't…just don't."

_**

* * *

Scene-Brucas apartment**_

Lucas sat by Brooke on their couch. "Brooke, I need to tell you something," he said.

"What, Luke?" she asked, putting down her baby magazine.

"When I was in the library with Peyton, the day of the shooting, she kissed me."

"What?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Today she told me she was still in love with me, I told her I love you and only you."

"I can't be by you right now." Brooke got up and walked/ran out.

_**

* * *

Scene-Peyton's house**_

Brooke stormed into Peyton's house and slammed the door.

"Brooke, what the hell?" Peyton exclaimed.

"How could you, Peyton! He's my boyfriend!" Brooke screamed.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean for…"

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

"I'm sorry."

"He's on my side of the door, you agreed he'd be off limits!"

"Brooke…"

"Peyton, you are such a bitch!" Brooke suddenly slapped her.

Peyton defensively hit her in the stomach. Brooke fell to the ground dubbed over in pain.

Jake came running down the stairs. "Peyton, what the hell did you do?"

"I-I…"

"Peyton, call an ambulance!"

She stood there frozen.

Jake grabbed the phone. "We need an ambulance, my friend she's 4 months pregnant, and she suffered a blow to the abdomen."

**See that little button that says go. Click and submit a review :-)**


	12. Box

Disclaimer-I own OTH…not! 

Note-Wow I got a lot of feedback big smile on face. Have fun reading.

**_Scene-Tree Hill Methodist_**

Lucas came running into the lobby. "I need to see my girlfriend, Brooke Davis."

"I'm sorry family only," the nurse explained not even looking up from her book.

"I'm the father of her babies."

The nurse looked up. "Fine, she's in room 1-23."

Lucas ran to the room.

A doctor walked out the room. "Are you Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied out of breath.

"Brooke is awake and asking for you."

"What about the babies?"

"She's very lucky, the punch missed both of the babies."

* * *

you actuall thought I would let something happen to the twins?

* * *

Lucas looked at the doctor strangely. "Punch? I thought she just collapsed."

"She was punched in the abdomen."

Lucas walked in the room.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered as he walked into the room. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hey, baby, don't worry everything will be fine," he said kissing her reassuringly on the forehead. "Cheery, who did this?"

"Peyton."

"I'll be back." Lucas walked out of the room, then started running. He accidently bumped into October.

"Lucas, stop running. Peyton was arrested," she explained.

"October, I thought I lost them."

"I know sweetie." She hugged him. Then handed him a box.

"What's this?" He opened it. "October, can't give me your grandmother's engagement ring."

"She was your great-grandmother. And does it look like I'm going to get married anytime soon?"

**_

* * *

Scene- The next day_**

"Broody, you don't have to miss school for me," Brooke said as he walked in with a dozen roses and some magazines.

He took out the box. "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke started tearing up. "Of course I'll marry you."

He kissed her.

Scene-London

"I just got a call from Karen, Brooke and the babies are fine. And Peyton's in jail," Haley said laying next to Nathan.

"Thank goodness, I feel bad for both of them," Nathan replied.

"I still can't believe Peyton did that, I mean her and Brooke are best friends."

"Hales, I don't think we'll ever know."

_**

* * *

Scene-October's house**_

"I'm sorry you have to go James, October said while helping him put his bags in the taxi.

"Allie, remember to follow your heart about Will," he said.

"I never told you anything about Will."

"It doesn't matter if it's 1996 or 2006 you'll always love him. I'd like to think for a little while you and I were in love."

"We, were…six years ago, but we both in bad places then. We're different now."

"You'll always be my Allie." He kissed her for the last time. Then he got in the taxi and rode off.

_**

* * *

Scene- Brucas apartment**_

Someone knocked on the door, so Brooke answered it. "Karen, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wow, Brooke, you're starting to show a baby bump," Karen replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Karen walked in and sat down on the couch. "Brooke, I am sorry for what I said and did…I just saw me at 17 and afraid. You have to know that I love you like a daughter. So if you have any questions just ask." She got up and started walking towards the door.

"She I go natural or with drugs?"

"If they give you drugs take them."

"Thanks."

**See that button that says GO. Click it and review.**


	13. Warm

Disclaimer-Fill in funny comment about not owning OTH 

Note-The return of Will.

**_Scene-Sheriff's office_**

Peyton sat behind the glass waiting for whoever it is visiting her. Lucas walked in and sat down. Peyton picked up the phone after Lucas did. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"If you ever touch or go near Brooke or my kids again, I will kill you. You almost made me lose the 3 dearest people to me," he said angrily.

"Lucas, it was an…"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses, Peyton. Brooke is going to be my wife one day. And you I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life." Lucas then got up and walked out.

**_

* * *

Scene-October's house _**

Her phone rang, so she answered.

_October-Hello?_

_Lance-Guess where I am?_

_October-I told you not to call me._

_Lance-That silk and lace and black and red number you're wearing is hott, expecting good ole' Will tonight?_

October quickly hung up the phone. Then she called Will.

_Will-Hello?_

_October-Will, Lance just called me and he can see me. He knows what I'm wearing!_

_Will-October, I want you to call Lucas and I will be there as soon as I can._

_October-Okay, bye._

_Will-Bye._

_**

* * *

Scene-15 minutes later **_

October changed into pajama pants and a tank top.

Lucas and Brooke knock on the door. "Thank goodness you're here."

"How about both of you get rest while I have a look around," Lucas offered.

"Okay come on Brooke." They go to October's room.

"How are you feeling?" October asked handing Brooke a pair of pajamas. "The bathroom's through there."

"I still can't believe Peyton could do that to me," Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she walked out. "I was so terrified, in the hospital, when they were seeing if the babies were okay."

"Trust me I understand."

Brooke sat on the bed. "How?"

"I've lost two babies."

"When? How? With who?"

"The first time was with Will and I was in a car wreck. The second was with Lance and he pushed me down the stairs."

"I'm so sorry."

"Lately it's been easier to talk about it." They hear a knock on the bedroom door.

"Broody, is that you?" They don't get an answer. "Broody, stop playing games."

"Brooke, call him on his cell phone."

Brooke dialed the number and nobody answered. "He didn't answer…he always answers."

October looked at Brooke's stomach. "Brooke, I want you to go in my bathroom, lock the door, and hide in my closet."

"Okay." Brooke ran in the bathroom.

October picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

_Operator-How may I help you?_

_October-Someone is in my house._

_Operator- What's your address?_

_October-23 Bakers rd._

_Operator-Someone will be there shortly_.

October hung up the phone. "Lance, please stop," she pleaded.

Suddenly he kicked open the door. "So I see you've changed your clothes," he said evilly.

"Please, Lance, the police will be here any minute."

"October, I loved you."

"You cheated on me!" She then noticed he had a knife.

Lance moved closer to October. Suddenly October felt something warm flowing down her side. She touched it, then felt her knees go weak. She fell on the floor, right when Will ran in and hit Lance over the head with a lamp. Everything went black.

**Review please! And I'm revising Broken, so please read it.**

Silk and Lace and Black and Red is part of the song "Bring On the Men" from Jekyll and Hyde the musical


	14. author's note 3

Hey guys. I'm not going to be able to update until next week because my grandmother passed away today. We live in memphis and she lived in Baton Rouge, so please keep my family in prayer.

adios,  
Sarah 


	15. CLEAR

Disclaimer-What do you think? 

Note-I'm baaaack! Hope y'all enjoy this chappie!

**Flashback-Tree Hill High; Senior Prom of 96**

**October and Will walked into the brightly decorated gym of Tree Hill High. "Wow, I think we need sunglasses," Will joked.**

**Katie notice Will, so she walked up to them. "So do like my decoration?" she asked.**

**October rolled her eyes. "It's very bright."**

**"It is spring," Katie responded, then walked away.**

**"You know if you don't wanna be here October you don't have to be here."**

**"Fine, I didn't wanna come anyway. I wanted to go to New York this weekend and see _Phantom of the Opera_."**

**"All I wanted was a normal high school experience."**

**"You know I don't do normal!" October then stormed out and went to a bar. "Rum and coke," she ordered.**

**The bartender looked at her. "ID?" he asked.**

**She pulled out her fake ID. He gave her her drink.**

**End Flashback**

_**

* * *

Scene-Tree Hill Methodist **_

The doctor worked hard trying to close up her stab wound and put new blood in her. Suddenly the line went flat. "Clear!" the doctor said then jolted October with electricity. Nothing happened. "Raise it to 300. Clear!" He repeated the jolt. The line started moving again.

Scene-Early the next morning

"How's your head?" Will asked Lucas.

"Better they gave me some strong pain killers," Lucas replied. "It's a good thing Brooke's at home, she hates hospitals."

The doctor finally walked out of the OR. "We stopped the bleeding and she's awake now."

"Lucas, you can go home. I'll sit with her. I'm sure Brooke misses you," Will offered.

"Thanks." Lucas then went home.

_**

* * *

Scene-Brucas apartment **_

"Cheery, I'm home," Lucas announced as he walked into the apartment.

"I'm in the bedroom," she yelled.

He walked in and saw a 5 month pregnant Brooke standing in front of the mirror. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking."

"Bout what?"

"The babies…and Peyton. I do miss her, I mean she was my best friend." Brooke started crying so Lucas wrapped her in his arms. He could feel his shirt becoming damp from her tears.

Scene-an airplane

"I can't wait to be home," Haley said to Nathan as the plane started to land.

"I know," he replied. "We'll go home, rest, and see October tomorrow."

"Sounds good, then Karen and Bevin are going to help me plan Brooke's baby shower."

"That's good."

An hour later they finally get home, then collapse in bed.

**_

* * *

Scene-October's hospital room _**

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Tired, sore, did I mention tired," October replied.

"I've been thinking."

"Oh no… that's not good," she joked.

"Would you like it if Bailey and I moved in with you?"

"There's still 2 months of school left."

"One of the English teachers at St. Cecil retired early so I applied last week and they gave it to me."

"But you didn't know I needed you to stay with me until…right now."

"Alexis October Scott, I'm in love with you."

**_

* * *

Scene-Brucas apartment _**

Brooke laid by Lucas as he slept. He woke up a couple minutes later. "Cheery, baby, what's wrong?" he asked extremely concerned.

"Last night when you didn't answer your cell phone, I was so afraid I lost you."

"Cheery, you'll never lose me."

"I thought 'what if you died and I was never your wife?'" She started crying again.

"Cheery, do you want to get married before the babies are born?"

"I'm saying I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

"Brooke, do you want to elope?"

**I know I'm evil! I take pride in it.**

**Now I just want you to do one thing...it's very easy... it's called REVIEW!**


	16. Elope?

Disclaimer-Poor and young…don't sue! 

Note-Okay here's the deal there will be at least three more chapters after this one. If I can get 100 reviews totalthere will be a sequel, if not I don't know. All Lucas had was a concusion.

_Previously-_

_Brooke do you want elope?" Lucas asked_

_**

* * *

Scene-Brucas Apartment **_

Brooke looked into Lucas's blue eyes. "Only if you do," she responded.

Lucas held Brooke's hand. "I would do anything for you, I love you," he said. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me this weekend?"

**_

* * *

Scene-Tree Hill Methodist _**

October sat on the bed flipping through the tv channels.

"Going crazy, I see," Will commented as he walked into the room. "ADD kicking in?"

"I want to go home!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Ow."

"Well I just talked to your doctor, and he said you can go home tomorrow."

"Finally!"

"We're moving in tonight."

"Bailey Boo can have my old room, I still can't believe she's 4 ½."

"What about me?"

"My room is big enough for two."

_**

* * *

Scene-Naley apartment **_

"Haley! Mail's here!" Nathan announced as he walked in.

Haley walked in from the bathroom wearing only a towel. Then she asked, "Did our acceptance letters come in?"

"Yeah , from Duke and Stanford."

Haley grabbed her letters. "We open Duke on 3. 1-2-3." They opened them.

"I got in," Nathan said.

"So did I."

"Stanford on 3. 1-2-3." They opened them.

"Nathan I got in!"

"I…"

**

* * *

I'm evil I know ****_

* * *

Scene-Tree Hill Methodist; the next day _**

"Twenty-three stitches!" October exclaimed as Will walked with her out the door.

"You've said that twenty-three times," Will said. "They must have given you a lot of medication." They walked to the car.

"Do you remember when we were 10 and we sang _Summer Lovin_ in my living room?"

"Yeah, you laid on the coffee table while I pretended it was a piano."

"How did I convince you to do that?"

"You looked at me with huge green eyes and a puppy dog face. Plus you promised to kiss me."

"Oh yeah… I got grounded cause Dan saw me kiss you and told Royal and May. Damn bastard."

Scene-Naley Apartment

"I didn't get in Haley," Nathan whispered.

"What?" she asked. She quickly grabbed the letter and read it, not noticing the smirk on Nathan's face. "Nathan!" She playfully hit him.

"I got in."

"I know." She kissed him.

**_

* * *

Scene-Saturday morning _**

Brooke woke up with Lucas's arm around her. She looked at her ring finger and smiled.

Lucas woke up a few minutes later. "Good morning, Mrs. Scott," he said as he kissed her neck.

**_

* * *

Scene-the night before _**

Brooke walked down the aisle in a white dress with her hair in loose curls. She carried eleven real roses and one fake rose.

Lucas looked at Brooke as she walked down the aisle. _How did I get so lucky?_ he asked himself.

Brooke finally arrived at the alter.

Karen, October, Will, and Bailey watched from the pews.

Haley was the maid of honor and Nathan was the best man.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness the union between Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis. They have written your own vows."

"Brooke, when we bought your roses I got one fake one and eleven real because I will love you until everyone of those roses die. Brooke, I was very sheltered before I met you. You opened my world. I will love you till the day I die."

"Lucas, you and I are meant to be. We balance each other. You showered me love. You are the one person who can break my heart then put it back together. I will love you till the day I die."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed and Lucas slipped the wedding band on her finger.

* * *

**Review Please! Remember up to 100 reviews total and you'll get a sequel!**


	17. Baby Shower

Disclaimer-I own nada. 

Note-Remember 100 reviews. So far all I have are 69...only 31 left. Remember 100 reviewsinstant sequel. And if anyone was wondering about Lucas's injury he was outside looking around and Lance hit him over the head. He had a concusion. Send me a message if you want the link to the picture of Brooke's dress.

_**2 Months Later…**_

_**Scene-October's house; Brooke's baby shower**_

Brooke walked into the pink and blue decorated den of October's house. "Omg, you didn't have to do this," said a teary eyed Brooke. "Damn hormones!"

Haley hugged Brooke. "Of course did we did, Tigger," She replied.

"So what do you want to do first?" October asked.

"Presents!" Brooke then sat down.

"I'll go first," Karen offered as she handed Brooke her gift.

Brooke opened it. It was a set of baby monitors and two outfits for each twin. "Thank you, Karen."

"You're welcome, sweetie. That's not your only present." Karen walked out then wheeled in a baby stroller for twins.

"Oh my god thank you." Brooke hugged her.

An hour later, Brooke had gotten a diaper genie from Deb, baby Mozart from Haley, a mini cheerleader & mini basketball player from Bevin, and two car seats from Bevin, and two car seats from October. Also assortments of clothes from everyone.

Right when everyone was about to eat cake, Brooke's mother walked in.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Brooke.

"Well I heard from your nice friend, Rachel, I think that was her name, about your pregnancy and baby shower," Mrs. Davis explained with a fake smile. "I was wondering if I could speak to you…in private?"

_**

* * *

Scene-October's kitchen **_

"What do you want, Mom?" Brooke asked very annoyed.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! How could you not tell me about your pregnancy! Do you even know who the father is?" responded the bitter woman.

"Because I knew how you would react. And of course I know who the father is! My husband!"

"You married that illegitimate Scott boy?"

"Yes, Mother! I love him, we're married and having twins!" With that Brooke stormed away.

**_

* * *

Scene-October's patio _**

"Sweetie, are you okay?" asked October who sat down by Brooke.

"My mom, she's such a bitch!" Brooke said tearfully.

October put her arm around Brooke. "You know my mom always hated Will.:

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, enough about me, how have you been? I mean you've been less cheerful."

October looked at the ground. "The doctor told me it would be hard for me to get pregnant, when I want kids."

"Why?"

"Two miscarriages plus a stab wound."

"What about adoption?"

"Maybe, so wanna get revenge for what Rachel did?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Call Mouth."

_**

* * *

Scene-Karen's Café **_

Mouth walked into the café and sat by Brooke and October. "So what's the revenge on Rachel?" he asked still mad at Rachel for cheating on him with Coop.

"Okay, so I have a friend who has a modeling agency. And since prom is coming up I can get you, Mouth, a date with a cover girl," October explained then took a sip of coffee.

"Jealousy revenge, I like it," Brooke announced.

"I don't know," he replied skeptically.

"Mouth, you're getting to go out with a model."

Mouth smiled. "Okay."

Scene-October's house

"Hey, Bailey Boo," October greeted. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I don't know how," Bailey responded.

"Bails, I'll teach you. Go put on your bathing suit."

An hour later Bailey was swimming like a fish.

_**

* * *

Scene-Later that night; October/Will's room **_

October laid by Will, her arm drapped over his chest. "Grading papers?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah. Let me guess you want me to turn the lights out," he said looking down from his papers.

"You're a mind reader."

He put his papers on the ground and turned off the light. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**So please REVIEW. Remember _100_ REVIEWSinstant sequel. **

**What do you think of Brooke's dress.**


	18. Prom pt 1

Disclaimer-Yes I own OTH(don't cha just love sarcasim) 

Note-Not a lot of Brucas this chapter but there will be more next chapter. If you wanna see a picture of the girls' dresses email me. If you like X-men, I have a new fic about that. Now accepting all types of reviews, signed and anonymous. Mckenzie's nickname is Mikki.

Special Note to someone who shall not be named- If you don't like my story so much, don't read it. It's that simple. And 79 other reviewers disagree with you. But thank you for your review...I'm 1 review closer to 100.

Now onto the story that jumps around like it's on crack :-)

_**Scene-Karen's café**_

Mouth walked in and saw October talking to a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi," he said as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Mckenzie," she said smiling.

"Okay, well I have to go. Mikki tell your mom I said hi," October said as she got up and walked out.

"So why'd you agree to this?" asked Mouth.

"I've been home schooled since I started modeling, so I never got to go to a prom," Mckenzie explained.

"Well, I'm happy to bring you."

She smiled. "Well I'm happy you're bringing me."

Scene-The mall

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Haley," said a very hyper Brooke.

"I'm Mckenzie," she replied.

"Lets go find some dresses," Haley suggested.

**_

* * *

Scene-Food Court _**

"So Mckenzie, what do you want to be when you grow up, I mean you don't want to be a model forever?" Haley asked as she stole a bite of Brooke's pizza.

"Tutorwife!" whined Brooke.

"I wanna be a photographer," Mckenzie replied with a smile. "How about you two?"

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher," Haley happily announced.

"I wanna be a designer and trophy wife to NBA player Lucas Scott."

Haley and Mckenzie laughed. They finished eating then they went to a store. Also shopping the store was Peyton.

"Brooke we can go to another store." Haley tried to lead her out.

Brooke yanked her arm free. "No, I'm not going to run from that bitch."

Peyton noticed Haley, Brooke, and Mckenzie. She walked up to Haley. "Hey, Hales," she said trying not to make eye contact with Brooke.

"Peyton, go away. You and I are not friends anymore."

"Haley, I…"

"Peyton, you tried to steal Lucas from Brooke, and you could have killed my niece and nephew!"

Mckenzie was becoming very uncomfortable with the situation. "Guys, none of these dresses will work anyway. Let me call my assistant." Mckenzie took out her cell phone.

Then they walked out.

_**

* * *

Scene-Later that day **_

Haley, Brooke, and Mckenzie stood in Mckenzie's hotel room looking through racks of dresses.

"What do you think?" Haley asked holding up black halter dress.

Brooke picked a red dress that hugged her chest.

"What do you think?" Mckenzie asked holding up a blue spaghetti strapped dress.

"Wow," both Brooke and Haley said.

_**

* * *

Scene-the next night; Mckenzie's hotel room **_

"The limo will be here any minute," Mckenzie announced.

"I've never been in a limo," Mouth said.

Mckenzie smiled. "It's fun."

The limo arrived and the 6 teenager got in.

**_

* * *

Scene-Inside the limo _**

Nathan put corsage he had made of those purple flowers around Haley's wrist.

"Aww, Nathan that's so sweet," Haley said giving him a kiss.

Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear, "Look beautiful tonight, Cheery."

She smiled and held his hand.

_**Scene-Tree Hill Seaside Inn**_

"Wow," Mckenzie whispered in awe.

"Aren't you used to Hollywood parties?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah, but this is so much better," she replied.

"Wanna dance, Broody?" Brooke asked.

"With you, Cheery? Always," he replied with the legendary Scott smirk.

They dance and so do Haley and Nathan.

"I'll get you some punch," Mouth offered.

"Thanks. You know most guys aren't as nice as you," she said sweetly.

He got her the punch, so she kissed him on the cheek.

Rachel noticed this and thought _How could I let him go?_

Suddenly the doors opened and Peyton walked in with Chris Keller.

_What the hell?_ thought Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan.

**525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year... sorry had to get that out. See this what happens when your sister is a music teacher and you love broadway. Rent, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, and Chicago are my main musical obsessions.**

**Back to serious business...REVIEW. I'm not afraid to beg. I will get down on cyber hands and knees and beg. I'm not weird, just misunderstood. Remember REVIEWS usually make me smile. And mommy says I have a pretty(but she's old so I don't believe her). Muah! **

**I promise I'm not drugs. I've just had a lot of sugar today.**


	19. Prom pt2 & Graduation pt1

Disclaimer-I own nada 

Note-Only one chapter after this. Hope y'all enjoy. I'm writing a new OTH story called Meant To Be.

Here's the summary-After graduation Brooke disappeared. She unknowingly took something of Lucas's with her. Five years later Karen is very sick, and wants to see Brooke. H/N, P/J, eventually B/L

Onto the story

_Previously-_

_Suddenly the doors opened and Peyton walked in with Chris Keller._

* * *

_**Scene-Prom**_

One of the chaperones walked up to Peyton and Chris. "I'm sorry, but neither of you are students at the school. I have to ask you to leave," he explained.

Peyton handed him a 100 dollar bill.

"And now you are students."

Mckenzie, Brooke, and Haley looked at each other then excused themselves.

_**

* * *

Scene-Girl's bathroom**_

Brooke started powdering her nose. "I can't believe that skank is here!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, everything will be fine," Haley replied reassuringly. "I just hope this doesn't turn into an episode of _The O.C._"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Rachel walked up to Mouth. "Hey, so I see you're with a model," she said.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Cause you're here alone."

Rachel stormed away upset.

Lucas and Nathan glared at Chris.

"You hold him and I'll punch," Nathan said as he started to walk off.

Lucas grabbed his arm. "We promised the girls' no fighting whatsoever."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Get used to it little brother."

The girls walked back into the ballroom.

_**

* * *

Scene-October/Will's house**_

Bailey is at her mom's house, so Will and October are watching _The Exorcist_…well Will is watching _The Exorcist_.

October's hands cover her eyes. "I hate this movie!" she yelled.

"Then why do you own it?" Will asked turning it off.

She sighed relieved. "Dan and Keith used to watch it, not me." She smiled. "We could other things instead of watching a demon possessed little girl."

"Oh really like wha…"

She kissed him, and the started walking up the stairs.

_**

* * *

Scene-Back to prom**_

The principal stood on the stage, and got everyone's attention. "It's time to announce the prom king and queen," he said. He opened the envelope. "The prom king is Lucas Scott and the prom queen is Brooke Davis-Scott!"

Everyone clapped, but Peyton and Chris.

Brooke and Lucas danced after their speeches.

Then Haley and Nathan went home.

_**

* * *

Scene-Naley apartment**_

Nathan poured Haley a glass of champagne. "So I've made a decision," she said. "Nathan, I want to go to Duke."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her.

**_

* * *

Scene-Brucas apartment_**

"I'm happy to be home, my feet are killing me," Brooke said.

"Awwww," Lucas replied quickly picking her up.

"Broody!"

"Yes Cheery?"

"Put me down… gently."

"Not yet." He carried her into their bedroom, that was filled with red roses.

"Broody," Brooke said teary eyed.

He put her down on the bed. "Cheery, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Brooke took his crown off his head, then kissed him. "I love you too, Broody."

**_

* * *

Scene-Mckenzie's hotel room_**

"I had a really fun time Mouth. Do you wanna come in and watch a movie?" she asked.

"Only a movie?" he replied.

She laughed. "Only a movie, I don't believe in pre-martial sex."

"Me too, Mckenzie."

"Mikki, call me, Mikki."

"In a couple days I'm graduating…"

"I would love to come," she finished.

"Good."

She kissed him.

_**

* * *

Scene-Graduation**_

Brooke sat very bored as the principal spoke. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. _Ow!_ she thought.

Finally Haley started speaking, "Every year the Senior class usually plants a tree as a gift. This year we have started 'The Keith Scott Memorial Scholarship' which will go to one basketball player every year.

Everyone clapped except Brooke.

_Damn my back hurts_ she thought. _Oh my god. I'm in labor!_

**I know I'm EVIL. Muwhahahaha...ha...ha! PLEASE REVIEW! Make sure you read my new OTH story.**


	20. Chapter 20

Can you all do me a favor. A girl named Thuy Dung was kidnapped today, and she goes to my school. Could y'all please pray that she comes home safely. 

p.s.-I'm rewritting the last chapter and making it into two chapters. Also it didn't matter if I got 100 reviews are not considering I've already written the first 2 chapters of the sequel.


	21. A Labor of love

Disclaimer-I own nada! 

Note-My friend Thuy Dung was found today, so we are all very happy. Epilogue is after this chappie. I got all of info on how much the babies should weigh and the length from my mom, cause I was 8 weeks early (I was very impatient). I'm going to update Meant to Be when I'm finished this story.

_Previously-_

_Damn my back hurts she thought. Oh god! I'm in labor!_

* * *

_**Scene-Graduation**_

Brooke quickly pulled out her cell phone and text Lucas.

_Cheery-Lucas! I'm in labor!  
Broody-What?  
Cheery-I can't stand up.  
Broody-I'm coming._

Lucas stood up, walked to Brooke, picked her up, and carried her to the lobby.

Scene-the lobby

Both Karen and October ran into the lobby.

"Is everything ok?" Karen asked.

"No, it's too early!" Brooke cried.

"We need you to get to the hospital now!" October replied.

Lucas carried Brooke to October's car. He sat in the back seat comforting Brooke while October broke every driving law there is.

* * *

**_Scene-Tree Hill Methodist_**

Lucas pushed Brooke's wheel chair as fast as and as safe as he could. "We need a doctor!" Lucas said panicked.

"Come with me," the nurse replied.

They followed the nurse to a room. Lucas picked Brooke up and laid her on the bed.

Brooke got as comfortable as she possibly could before another contraction came. "But I still have 10 weeks!" Brooke yelled as the doctor walked in.

"Brooke," Dr. Benson said. "The babies aren't in the right position for you to give birth naturally, so we're going to have to do a C-section."

"Will my babies be okay?"

"We're going to do our best."

"Will Brooke be okay?" Lucas asked as Brooke squeezed his hand.

"Like I said we're going to do our best. Brooke we're going to wheel you into a delivery room Lucas we need you to put on scrubs."

"Okay."

A little while later they prepped Brooke for her C-section.

Lucas stood by Brooke holding her hand as the doctor started the surgery.

"Broody, I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, so am I. But everything is going to be fine," he replied reassuringly.

The doctor handed the first baby to the nurse. "It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

Brooke sighed relieved when she heard their little girl crying. "Luke, she has my lungs."

"Time for the other one."

The nurse brought to Hannah to the nursery.

The doctor handed the second baby to another nurse. "It's a boy!"

He didn't cry.

"Broody, he's not crying."

The ICU while the doctor closed up Brooke. Then they brought her to recovery.

Lucas walked into the lobby.

"Lucas, how are they?" Karen asked.

"Hanna weighs 2lbs 7oz and is 15 inches long. She has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Tristan weighs 2lbs 2oz and is 14 inches long. He has blonde hair and brown eyes," Lucas announced.

"Can we see them?" Haley asked.

"Not yet. I want Brooke to see them first, but I do have pictures." He passed around his digital camera.

"They're beautiful!" Karen said.

"Thanks."

_**

* * *

Scene-Brooke's room**_

Lucas sat in an uncomfortable reclining chair watching Brooke sleep.

Soon the doctor walked in.

"Brooke, baby, wake up," Lucas whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" she asked.

"I have news about the twins," Dr. Benson explained.

"What?" asked a very anxious Brooke.

"Hannah is breathing on her own and doing well. Tristan is still hooked to a breathing machine. Both of them need to weigh 5 lbs before we can release them.

"Can I see them?" asked a very sore Brooke.

"Yes, I will get a nurse to help you.

* * *

**_Scene-the nursery_**

Brooke held her and Lucas's daughter. "Hi, you perfect little angel. I'm your mommy, and I love you and your little brother more then anything else in this world. Awe! Broody she has cheerleader legs."

"God help me," he whispered then laughed.

Brooke teared up. "I never knew I could love someone in such a short amount of time."

Lucas took Hannah and held her in his arms. "Hi, sweetie, you look so much like your gorgeous mother. You are so perfect. I will protect you forever. You will always be my baby."

The nurse took Hannah back to her bed.

Brooke opened the hole in the side of the incubator, and touched Tristan's tiny hand. "Hey, little guy, I'm Brooke, but you can call me Mommy. You're going to be a brooder aren't you? I love you Tristan." Brooke removed her hand.

Lucas then put his hand in the incubator. "Hey, little dude. Wow you're gonna be some basketball player or whatever you want to be. I promise I will support you through all the choices you make. I love you."

* * *

**_Scene-One month later_**

Brooke and Lucas walked into the nursery to pick up their infant twins.

The nurse handed Hannah to Brooke and Tristan to Lucas.

They brought them to the car, and put them in their car seats.

Brooke sat in the back between the twins.

Lucas drove them home.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter to make it longer. **

**Up next-the epilogue. :-)**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own OTH. 

Note-Wow I feel sad and happy. This is my first finished story. I hope you enjoy. I am very happy with the response for Meant to Be. So here is the final chapter of How Could this Happen.

**_Scene-3 years later; October's dressing room_**

October stood in front of an antique full length mirror starring at her reflection in disbelief.

"Don't be afraid," Brooke said as she finished buttoning October's wedding gown.

"Aunt Tober, you look pwetty!" Hannah Kaitlyn Scott exclaimed happily.

"Hannah Banana, you look pretty too."

Hannah smiled a Brooke like smile. "Mommy where's Trist?"

"Tristan is by daddy," Brooke explained.

"Kay. I go find him."

"Okay sweets."

Hannah ran out.

* * *

**_Scene-Will's dressing room_**

Hannah knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"Hannah!" she yelled.

"Hannah who?"

"You daughter, silly!"

"Oh that Hannah. Come in.

She walked in. "Grandpa Whitey, I haven't seen you in forevered." She hugged him.

"You saw me yesterday."

"Dats forevered!"

Finally everyone was dressed and ready. Brooke was the maid of honor. Haley and Karen were bridesmaids. Hannah and Bailey were flower girls. Tristan was the ring bearer.

The music swelled, and Whitey walked October down the aisle. Her parents had refused to come.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of William Matthew Blackwell and Alexis October Scott. William you may recite your vows."

"October you were there for me through thick and thin. You've been my best friend, my lover, and now my wife. I will love you till the day I die," he said smiling.

"Will, it has taken us 13 years to get to this place. No matter what happened between us, you've always been there. I will love you till the day I die," she said tearfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will carefully lifted her veil. He kissed her, and as he did he dipped her back.

**_

* * *

Scene-the reception_**

Mckenzie, now a famous photographer, too pictures as her fiancé, Mouth, was the DJ.

Haley walked up to October and Will holding her and Nathan's 3 month old daughter, Lily. "You look beautiful," Haley complimented. "I would give you a hug, but I don't think Lily wants to be squished."

"That's okay," October replied.

Lily started fussing, so Haley excused herself.

"She's cute," Will said.

"Ours will be cuter," October replied with a smirk.

Will's mouth hung open.

_**FIN**_

**So thats the end. But there will be a sequel :-) PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
